MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles
On this page, you may nominate and vote on articles to be the wiki's next Featured Article. *To nominate an article, simply write your nomination under the Nominees section and sign your post. A nomination is equal to a vote, and it's one nomination per person. *To encourage variety, an article can be nominated two months in a row, but it must then not be nominated for one month, after which it is open to nomination again. Also, the same user may not nominate the same article in consecutive months. *To vote, simply sign with # ~~~~ under the nominees to indicate your support. You may vote for only one article, unless there are at least five articles nominated, in which case you may vote for two. You can change votes to another nominee at any time, until the selection date. **'Voting may only begin once there are at least three nominees.' *You can comment on the nominees in the designated section, but be warned that any claims of supporting a nominee do not count until you sign under the nominees section. Here are some things to consider when nominating: Is the article detailed and easily comprehensible? Does it have any red links or links to redirects or disambiguation pages? If so, can these links be fixed? Does the article have a good number of images? Enough to be illustrative, but not too many. Does it look tidy? If your article has any problems with the above criteria, please either refrain from nominating it, or make improvements to bring the quality up to a better standard. Remember that the Featured Article is intended to represent the best this wiki has to offer, so it should not just be a popularity contest. September 2012 *'Circumstantial simultaneity' – No harm in nominating it again, same reasons as before #Normally I would vote Dave, my favorite kid, but this is actually a good article, and quality > opinion. --''SC, Thief of Time'' 01:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) # 12:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) *'Dave Strider' - Main character, good amount of pictures, so freaking cool too. } 20:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Ancestors' - Really helpful article with tons of information, enough pictures too, and basically a clean and well-made article. Cakeosaurus -- 09:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (talk) 09:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) # 16:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) # 17:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments Note that Doc Scratch is not eligible for nomination this month Hey kids! It's that time again! SN critiques the FA nominations! *canned applause* *Dave, hmm. At absolutely literal face value, I would say his page does indeed have a good number of pictures. The problem is that they are haphazardly placed, most lack captions, and they aren't always obviously pertinent to the section they end up next to. So that would need considerable tidying. I also count a grant total of ten MSPA links on his entire page (not counting the infobox), which is nowhere near adequate for a major character. It's not a bad article by any means, but it most certainly could be better. *Ancestors. I tidied up Redglare and Mindfang's sections a little bit a while back. I've been meaning to give a similar treatment to the other ten. I should have a look at that in the next week or so, get it sorted in this quiet period before A6I3 hits us and makes more distractions. It certainly has the potential to be an excellent article once I, or someone else for that matter, give(s) it the once over with a broomkind editor specibus. *Circumstantial simultaneity. Seriously? Which retard nominated that? Also I'm not sure how best to deal with the anon vote. We certainly don't have a rule against it, but it might count as less than a full vote if we're still tied on votes come the end of the month. I'll have to discuss that with my fellow staff :I've now thoroughly broomed the Ancestors page. Image neatening, a lot of repeated links removed, and the trivia section split into two rather more useful headings. It could probably do with a couple of extra MSPA links, mind you. Anyone who wants to take care of that is welcome, and encouraged, to do so August 2012 }]] } 20:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Comments Debating whether to nominate Circumstantial Simultaneity again... hmm, FFWiki has a rule about no article being nominated two months in a row. I think we'll be less strict than that, but... I will add a similar rule now. Which will mean I can't nominate CS this month Okay, so, critique time. Hemospectrum... yeah, okay, it's a pretty good article, if subject to some controversy lately. But Dream Self is actually kind of poor. Most of the images are not relevant; we certainly should not have a column of them down one side of the page (note to self, get back to work on writing the MoS), and a gallery would probably be far more suitable for showing the kids' and trolls' dream selves, rather than cramping together two sets of four messily at the top. Also the page could do with a lot more links to HS pages than it has currently. So yeah, long story short, I personally think the Dream Self article is not up to standard at the moment |} July 2012